Retributive Justice or Payback s a Bitch!
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Por qué cuando Kim se despierta se encuentra atada y amordazada... ¡a su mayor némesis? ¿Cómo llegó a esta situación pero, por encima de todo, cómo hará para poder salir de ella? ¿Y qué es esa agradable sensación que empezó a sentir recorrerle todo su cuerpo?


Retributive Justice or... Payback's a Bitch!

Kim podía sentir como iba despertándose pero, por algún motivo, le parecía más como si estuviera recuperando la consciencia. ¿Cuándo se había ido a dormir? Lo último que recordaba, aunque algo neblinoso, era el tener que realizar una misión de comprobación para descartar a Drakken como posible sospechoso de un robo, aunque más concretamente sería descartar a Drakken como posible sospechoso de encargar a Shego realizar un robo puesto que él no era de los que robaban directamente aunque se suponía que ahora mismo Drakken era uno de los 'buenos' y sí, recordaba llegar a la base secreta, no tan secreta en realidad, del Dr. Drakken para investigar sin ser descubierta, pues no había por qué iniciar ningún combate innecesario, pero de alguna forma Shego la descubrió y antes de que pudiera explicarles el motivo de su presencia Drakken, temeroso por la presencia de Kim, le ordenó a Shego que acabase con ella mientras él aprovechaba para escapar.

De los 'buenos', ¿verdad? Combatir contra Shego era lo último que recordaba Kim.

―¿Gué ahja?― farfulló Kim encontrándose incapaz de hablar correctamente―. ¡Ough!― eso, por lo menos, sí sonó como debería.

Había intentado moverse pero se encontró con varias restricciones y cierto tirón hacia delante, por su cuello, llamó más su atención incluso por encima del hecho que tenía sus brazos atados a su espalda y las piernas restringidas con un amarre que las sujetaba del muslo a los tobillos. Con lo del impedimento para hablar esta situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más preocupante.

Finalmente Kim fue capaz de abrir los ojos y de enfocar su mirada para descubrir a quien le pertenecía la _almohada_ contra la que había tenido apoyada la cabeza hasta ahora.

_¡SHEGO!_― aunque si abría un poco el objetivo de su mirada―_. ¡¿Shego?!_

Ciertamente no era así como recordaba haberla visto antes de quedar inconsciente porque, sinceramente, le resultaría imposible olvidarse de una, prácticamente, desnuda Shego… ¿en actitud bondage?

Porque sí, era cierto que Shego estaba desnuda, salvo por unos guantes que le llegaban por encima de su brazo, y terminaban antes de llegar a la axila, donde se encontraba unas sujeciones que la mantenían atada con los brazos a la espalda además de estar conectados a un collar al cuello. Claro que hablando de eso no se podía dejar pasar el hecho de que Shego llevaba puesta una ball gag rosa y estaba prácticamente segura de que a la ladrona le habría gustado mejor llevar, por su reputación, una ball gag verde. De igual manera que sucedía con los brazos, las piernas también se encontraban amarradas con unas sujeciones además de que ahí estaban las otras únicas piezas de ¿ropa? que llevaba puesta Shego. Unas medias verdes, igual que aquellos guantes largos, sobre las que se encontraban las sujeciones de sus piernas, del muslo al tobillo.

Aparte de eso pues completamente desnuda. Sí, del todo.

―¡AAAAAH!― salvo porque su voz sonaba ahogada, por culpa de su ball gag cuyo color Kim desconocía, el grito fue del todo elocuente.

Kim se encontraba en el mismo estado de, cuasi completa, desnudez idéntico al de Shego. Por supuesto que como instinto natural por su parte trató de cubrirse los pechos para descubrir que le resultaba imposible por culpa de las sujeciones de sus brazos. También trató de volverse pero una sujeción especial se lo impidió, además de provocarle ciertas molestias a Shego que se las devolvió de un tirón hacia atrás, que unía los collares que llevaban puestos ambas muchachas.

Shego no podía creerse que Kim se estuviera ruborizando, y sintiera vergüenza, por el hecho de encontrarse desnuda ante ella. Cierto que entendía eso de la disconformidad sobre la desnudez ante extraños pero, vamos, se conocían desde hacía suficiente tiempo para que algo así como el estar desnudas no tuviera que tener mucha importancia. Lo que sí la tenía era el que alguien las hubiera amarrado de esta manera bondage porque podía resultar bastante peligroso, en varios sentidos de la palabra. ¿Y no era cheerleader? De seguro que compartió hasta la saciedad los vestuarios con el resto de chicas del grupo, ¿no?

_Mírala tan vergonzosa, ¿no es una preciosidad?_

Claro que cuando Shego recibió otro tirón en el cuello se le borró la sonrisa para devolverle el tirón a Kim obligándola a mirarla a la cara, para empezar, y así poder ofrecerle una mirada que gritaba "¿duh?" y que logró avergonzar aún más a Kim porque se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado como una chica común en lugar de cómo debería haberlo hecho ella. Kim Possible. Con un par de inspiraciones profundas Kim recuperó la calma y cuando volvió su mirada a Shego esta le dio una media sonrisa aprobadora.

Kim Possible había regresado.

Claro que eso solamente significaba que Kim y Shego, heroína y ladrona internacional, eran conscientes de encontrarse atadas con elementos bondage sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Si por lo menos no tuvieran las ball gags podrían comunicarse verbalmente en lugar de tener que hacerlo con gestos. Claro que, ¿cuál era el gesto para indicar que Kim se encontraba arrodillada a horcajadas entre las piernas de Shego?

Shego no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja como reacción a la continua sucesión de gestos que empezó a realizar Kim para tratar de decirle algo. Por supuesto que no entendió nada en absoluto pero eso era lo esperado, ¿verdad? Solamente cuando empezó a realizar lentos movimientos con los ojos, para que siguiera las indicaciones que señalaban, Shego fue comprendiendo.

_Siempre queriendo tener el control, ¿verdad, princess? Incluso en esta situación pero no te confundas conmigo porque nadie me controla a mí, control mental aparte, ya que soy quien tiene el poder, literalmente hablando._

Asintiendo Shego se movió siguiendo las acciones de Kim y moviéndose como si fuera su sombra para así evitar los tirones del amarre en su cuello principalmente.

_Oh, era eso. Me parece a mí que te llevarás una sorpresa, Kimmie._

Kim había visto de reojo lo que parecía ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas y, afortunadamente, no se encontraba muy lejos de donde se encontraban las dos muchachas puesto que estaba tirado en el suelo… ¿junto a toda su ropa descartada? La pelirroja no pudo evitar fijarse en que los ojos de Shego se encontraron con sus braguitas, daba gracias porque no se hubiera puesto ninguna con dibujitos impresos, para luego dedicarle una mirada socarrona. Claro que no le serviría de nada si Kim no mirase para ella o, mejor aún, si se la devolviese encontrándole la ropa interior de la morena aunque, por mucho que buscase, le resultaba imposible encontrarla. Solamente fue pensar en lo raro que era para percatarse de que el motivo por el que no encontraba las bragas de Shego era porque no debería haber llevado unas puestas. Ya pesar de que ambas se encontrasen en estos momentos completamente desnudas, complementos bondage aparte, Kim no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse, ¿y por qué tendría que hacer algo así?, a Shego sin llevar ropa interior en todos sus pasados encuentros.

_**Céntrate en coger el kimmunicador, Kim, y deja de pensar en la ropa interior de Shego o, para ser más exactos, en la falta de la misma.**_

Claro que, ya con una misión que cumplir en mente, se percató de un detalle muy particular, y curioso con respecto a su situación, lo más literal posible, porque se encontró que, por culpa del amarre que conectaba sus collares tenía una distancia fija con respecto a Shego y que le impedía quitarse de encima de ella, a no ser que cambiaran las posturas de sus piernas o que se inclinase hacia delante aunque eso no ayudaría mucho, además de poder acabar con la cara sobre los pechos de la morena. ¿Sería eso ayudar a su situación?

El movimiento debía ser realizado acompasado con el de Shego siguiéndola tras cada uno de los movimientos que hiciera Kim claro que, arrodillada con las piernas bien separadas y teniendo las de Shego entre las suyas, decir que cada movimiento por parte de Shego llegaba a rozar, teóricamente sin querer y no siempre directamente, la zona íntima de su entrepierna donde podía verse que realmente era pelirroja natural gracias a una fina línea de vello que señalaba… bueno, lo único que podía señalar en ese lugar.

_Cuando pille al desgraciado que nos dejó de esta manera… vale, no lo mataré pero le haré preferir estarlo. Lo que tienes que hacer es no ruborizarte, Kim. ¡Y no disfrutar de estos roces!_

Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra bien distinta el tratar de lograr cumplir con su palabra porque, lo quisiera o no, para moverse no le quedaba más remedio que rozarse contra Shego. La parte buena era que con la ball gag todo sonaba igual. Cualquier palabra que tratase de decir como cualquier gemido que se le pudiera llegar a escapar. Esto sería mucho más sencillo de pasar si a Shego le sucediera lo mismo pero en su caso ella era la que rozaba, no la que era rozada en sus partes y esa pequeña diferencia era la clave en esta situación.

Pero con todo esto dando vueltas por la cabeza de Kim terminó llegando hasta tener el kimmunicador justo a su lado. Todo sonaba igual, palabras, gemidos… y suspiros con aquella ball gag resultaban imposibles de diferenciar y, por tanto, pareciera como si estuviera gozando todo el tiempo cuando no era cierto… no todo el tiempo.

No solamente era complicado el tratar de recuperar su kimmunicador sino que tampoco es que pudiera llegar a utilizarlo correctamente, pues los guantes que llevaba puestos, de llamarlos así, no tenía las partes individuales para los dedos, ni siquiera se le podría llamar manopla, sino que era todo un muñón. Lo que aclararía el por qué llevaba la mano cerrada, en puño, sin poder abrirla de ninguna manera. Aún así tenía la esperanza de poder manipular el kummunicador aunque solamente fuera con los nudillos o la articulación metacarpofalangiana.

Kim se inclinó en dirección al kimmunicador, dando gracias a que Shego actuase como apoyo, tanto para ayudarla a acercarse al kimmunicador como ladeándose en dirección contraria para evitar acabar por los suelos. Claro que pensándolo mejor, ¿qué había de malo en ello? Podría usar la punta de la nariz para pulsar las teclas.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?_― maldijo Kim cuando el kimmunicador no dio señales de vida al tratar de encenderlo. Siempre funcionaba y sus pocos errores habían servido de banco de pruebas para que Wade lo mejorase al punto de ser completamente fiable. A Kim le resultaba imposible pensar que alguien pudiera haber sido capaz de inutilizar el kimmunicador―_. No pueden ser las pilas porque… ¡el kimmunicador no va a pilas!_

Tenía una ball gag y, por tanto, resultaba muy complicado discernir los gestos de la boca de Shego pero Kim habría puesto una docena de nacos frente a Ron a que se le había escapado una sonrisita a su compañera de bondage.

―(¿Qué es lo que sabes, Shego?)― le preguntó Kim por mucho que lo que saliera de su boca resultase inteligible pero esperaba que Shego fuera capaz de seguir el hilo de los acontecimientos y darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

―(¿Yo, princess?)― por lo menos los ojos de Shego mostraban claramente su intento por tratar de disimular ya que su rostro, con aquella ball gag, lo tenía mucho más complicado para evitar mostrar una mueca incomprensible―(. ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo? Si no te has dado cuenta, cosa que sí lo has hecho por el repaso que me has dado, varias veces, con esos grandes ojos tuyos, me encuentro en tu misma situación.)

Kim se quedó en silencio sin apartar la mirada de Shego.

―(¿Qué?)― no había entendido más allá del "¿Yo, princess?" inicial―(. Frases cortas, Shego.)

Sí, los ojos de Shego seguían siendo capaces de ser de lo más expresivos pero en esta ocasión cualquiera habría entendido lo que querían expresar cuando los hizo rodar con gesto cansino. ¿Es qué aún en la situación en la que se encontraban iba a tratarla de manera condescendiente?

―Ifhiodha― murmuró Kim como pudo con aquella mordaza puesta.

Por supuesto que se trataba de una palabra completamente reconocible incluso si no hubiera podido emitir ningún sonido coherente, como incoherente, por lo que Shego se encendió… ¡literalmente!

El alarido de Kim apagó las manos de Shego instantáneamente cogida completamente por sorpresa pero la pelirroja no se detuvo en chillar sino que se agitó desesperada tirando del amarre que unía sus collares tanto como que todo su cuerpo se agitaba en signo de protesta y que acabó arrojándola contra Shego de manera que perdieron el equilibrio cayéndose ambas muchacha al suelo.

Shego se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo, con esa absurda posición de sus piernas dobladas como si estuviera arrodillada, con Kim tumbada sobre ella, a horcajadas, de manera que sus cuerpos, imposible que no fuera así, estaban completamente en contacto. No era la situación más propicia pero Kim no pudo evitar pensar en la diferencia de tamaño que había entre sus pechos.

―(¿Cómoda, pumpkin?)― no pudo evitar preguntarle y, de haber podido, sus labios habrían formado su característica media sonrisa. Por suerte recordó el motivo por el que Kim se encontraba sobre ella―(. ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿por qué gritaste?)

Kim trataba de concentrarse, y de centrarse, focalizando su mente en sus manos y no en sus pechos, además de desviar la mirada para evitar encontrarse con los intensos ojos verdes de Shego. Necesitaba centrarse en aquel inesperado dolor que casi pareció destrozarle las manos. ¿De dónde había surgido y por qué solamente ha ella y no a Shego? Tampoco es que se alegrase si Shego también lo hubiera sufrido pero, ¿por qué solamente le ocurrió a ella?

_También resulta interesante el cuándo, Kim_― se recordó la pelirroja.

―¡Gahs fhido phú!― y la acusación por parte de Kim totalmente clara y comprensible.

―(Por supuesto. Soy la villana de la pareja y todo lo malo tiene que ser culpa mia)― a pesar de la mordaza el sarcasmo de Shego podía sentirse claramente―(. No es por señalar lo obvio pero yo también me encuentro atrapada en esta situación, princess.)

Ahora fue el turno de Kim para rodar los ojos.

―Fhafhes ghofdhas, fhigho― Kim tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas con las altas probabilidades de acabar ahogándose entre risas.

―(Yo desnuda,)― empezó a enumerar tomándose su tiempo con cada palabra― (atada y…)― centró su atención en la ball gag de Kim― (amordazada como tú)― Shego acercó su rostro al de su némesis―(, Kimmie.)

Realmente podía ser exasperante no pudo evitar pensar Kim.

―(Tu poder, mi dolor)― Kim trató de poner cara de obviedad pero lo único que logró fue hacer que Shego frunciera el ceño, ¿molesta por algo?, y, con una asombrosa muestra de habilidad y fuerza, se irguió para volver a ponerse de rodillas dejando nuevamente a Kim arrodillada entre sus piernas―(. ¡Wow!)

Era cierto que si se paraba a pensar en ello Kim tenía razón en que su grito se produjo justo a continuación de encender sus manos. ¿Quería decir eso que se las había quemado de alguna manera? ¿Sería que sus, llámalo eufemismo, _ropas_ estaban conectadas entre ellas? Tampoco es que fuera a prender una mano solamente para averiguarlo así que dejarían este misterio en suspenso pero como altamente probable y así curarse de problemas futuros.

La parte buena de las mordazas era que Shego no tenía manera, a no ser esa forma absurda de conversación apenas comprensible, para explicarle que el kimmunicador había _muerto_ por culpa de uno de sus llameantes golpes con el que lo había llegado a golpear, no de manera intencionada por su parte, por supuesto. Además que tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar, como por ejemplo el tratar de liberarse y terminar con esta erótica situación, aunque la parte erótica tenía su punto el que se encontrasen las dos completamente indefensas le restaba diversión al asunto.

El lugar se encontraba como si hubiera pasado por allí un huracán, aunque este llevaría el nombre no de una mujer sino de las dos presentes, dejando bien claro que habían disfrutado como nunca con su combate pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que habían acabado en esta erótica situación? Le resultaba inconcebible el poder haber olvidado el origen de algo semejante.

―(¿Recuerdas algo, cutie?)― le preguntó Shego mientras ella misma hacía memoria.

Las dos muchachas se encontraban repasando mentalmente lo sucedido antes de que se iniciara el enfrentamiento entre las dos como lo sucedido durante dicho combate para tratar de averiguar cómo pasaron de pelearse a encontrarse amarradas con estos elementos bondage.

Kim había recibido una llamada de parte de Wade comunicándole que uno de los antiguos escondites secretos, o no tanto, de Drakken había sido reactivado por el mismísimo Dr. Drakken, quien incluso iba acompañado de Shego. Una acción que no parecía ir bien pareja al perdón que les había sido otorgado por la O.N.U. gracias a su ayuda durante el intento de invasión por parte de Lorwardia. Con esto en mente, pues en teoría ahora no eran de los malos, Kim dejó a Ron cuidando a su hermanita para acudir por su cuenta. Hasta aquí todo bien.

Cuando llegó a la base de Drakken no le costó nada el infiltrarse sin llegar a ser detectada, o eso le había parecido hasta que una bola de plasma casi le impactó en su escondite desde donde había visto a Drakken recogiendo lo único que podía describirse como sus antiguos planes, y planos, de conquista mundial, entre los que se encontraban un montón de artefactos para robar más que para construir de cero.

―(¡Tú empezaste!)― le acusó Kim―( ¡Me atacaste sin provocación alguna!)

Shego enarcó una ceja sarcásticamente.

―(Tú entraste sin permiso u orden en una propiedad privada, princess)― le recordó Shego con suma tranquilidad.

―(Sí, lo hice, ¿verdad? Claro que vosotros tenéis prohibido el acceso a vuestras antiguas bases secretas sin olvidar que les debíais haber entregado a Global Justice la localización de todas y cada una de ellas)― sí, era algo que debían hacer por el perdón concedido―(. Y, hablando de entrar sin permiso, ¿cómo sabías que me encontraba allí escondida?)

Shego, en esta ocasión, no intentó sonreír porque era imposible con la mordaza. Además de que no le apetecía sonreír por el motivo real de cómo había sabido que Kim se encontraba allí con ellos.

―Fhú uhfhón― confesó Shego―(. De la misma forma que supimos que venías cuando tomó el lugar del Dr. D. durante su etapa de no malvado.)

El Attitudinator había hecho más mal que bien, aunque era algo esperado pues se trataba de un invento malvado, ¿no? Además de que Kim no quería pensar mucho sobre esos momentos porque entonces le resultaba imposible no pensar en Shego o, para ser más exactos, en Miss Go y en lo bien que se habían llevado las dos. Le había confesado a Ron que la veía como una hermana mayor pero eso era la manera más sencillo para decirle a quien es tu novio para que no se preocupase pues, ¿qué hubiera pensado de haberle dicho la verdad, qué se sentía atraída por Shego, Miss Go? Bueno, aparte de que siendo un chico habría tenido al instante una ingente cantidad de fantasías lésbicas.

_Deja de pensar en lo que no tiene sentido, sobre todo contando la situación en la que te encuentras ahora mismo, y céntrate en cómo salir de aquí, sin que Shego se entere de la manera en que te sientes atraída por ella… ¡Qué pares con eso! Ron, Ron es tu novio, Ron, ¿le recuerdas? Ese rubio que está cuidando de su hermanita en estos momentos mientras tú, ¿qué, estás compartiendo una erótica situación con Shego?_

―(¿Y a qué vinisteis aquí?)

Así estaba mejor. Directa al tema principal y sin ningún tipo de posible, sin ser ninguna broma, malinterpretación. Cuanto antes solucionasen esto pues antes podría apartarse del cuerpo caliente, en todos los sentidos, de Shego antes de que Kim pudiera hacer algo de lo que luego llegaría a arrepentirse, aunque fuera parcialmente.

―(Ni idea, pumpkin)― le confesó sinceramente―(. Ya sabes cómo es el Dr. D. en algunas ocasiones. Va todo misterioso y no me dice nada)― ¿una referencia ligeramente velada sobre el incidente de los "Little Diablo" que llevó a Kim a estar a punto de matar a Shego arrojándola contra la torre de transmisión electrocutándola y enterrándola bajo sus restos al derrumbarse? Genial, ahora se sentía mal tanto por Ron como por Shego. Tenían que salir de aquí cuanto antes―(. Pero sí puedo decirte que buscaba algo en concreto y parecía realmente desesperado por encontrarlo.)

Kim no podía evitar pensar qué podía estar buscando un redimido Drakken en uno de sus antiguos, y malvados, laboratorios. Algo bueno no podía ser así que solamente quedaba que fuera algo malo pero, ¿por qué arriesgarse ahora que todo le iba tan bien siendo bueno o no malo?

―(Ahora me toca mover a mí, princess)― le indicó Shego localizando algo que le llamó la atención por lo fuera de lugar que parecía verse, de ser lo que realmente parecía ser, claro está―(. Tú solamente déjate llevar.)

Y el que le dijera algo así mordiendo con fuerza su ball gag le borró toda sensación de culpabilidad a Kim para dejarla únicamente con la realidad de su situación, o la parcial en la que se encontraba atada y amordazada junto a Shego, y sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

_No pienses en ello, Kim. Te encuentras en problemas así que no pienses en ello._

Claro que era más sencillo el decirlo que el lograrlo. Sobre todo cuando Shego empezó a moverse llevándose a Kim por delante, lo que no era tan malo debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Por supuesto que tuvo que reprimir varios sonidos que ansiaban por brotar de su garganta y que la ball gag no podría reprimir sin la participación consciente de la propia Kim.

¿Adónde quería ir Shego? Porque más le valía que fuera a un lugar cercano para que Kim pudiera dejar de recibir aquellas sensaciones que calentaban la depilada zona de su entrepierna. Suerte que Shego no tenía que echar ningún vistazo a dicha zona porque, de lo contrario, se encontraría con que el clítoris de Kim había engordado bastante desde que habían recuperado la consciencia. Podía ser peor pues de tener pene le habría sido completamente imposible el disimular sus reacciones físicas.

_¿Y qué harás con tus pezones erectos, kimmie?_

―(¿Hemos llegado?)― preguntó Kim―(. ¿Adónde hemos llegado?)

Realmente se habían movido unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban así que, ¿por qué Shego quiso moverse hasta esta zona en concreto? El movimiento de los ojos de Shego le sirvió de indicador a Kim para saber hacia dónde mirar.

_BWTF!_

Se trataba de una caja de cartón semejante a una de calzado, negra y sin nada distintivo, que se encontraba abierta con la tapa a un lado además de unos papeles que Kim, en la posición en la que se encontraba, no le resultaba posible poder leer.

―(Lee lo que pone ahí, princess)― le ordenó Shego y sí, Kim podía decir que se trataba de una orden por la manera en que lo farfulló. Ni siquiera podía esforzarse en pedírselo con algo de educación en una situación como en la que se encontraban―(. Ahora mismo si no es mucha molestia.)

Aunque no podría decirle lo que pensaba en estos momentos, y que le fuera comprensible a Shego, se lo dejó muy claro con la dura mirada que le dedicó aunque solamente consiguió sacarle algo de buen humor a la preciosa mujer de cabellos azabache.

Fijándose en aquellos papeles no le pasó desapercibido el que iba a tener que moverlos para poder echarles un vistazo. Claro que en su situación era mucho más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo. Mucho más sencillo.

_Vamos, puedes hacerlo. ¡Eres la j*d*d* Kim Possible!_― pero aquellos papeles no parecían estar muy impresionados con ello y siguieron resistiéndose a los intentos por parte de Kim para moverlos con los dedos de su pie―_. F*ck*ng sh*t!_

―(¡Kyaaaah!)

Kim no pudo evitar gritar, gemir en realidad, cuando una impaciente Shego decidió actuar y moverse para ser ella la que tratase de leer aquellos papeles aunque al realizar su movimiento llegase a frotar la entrepierna de Kim con su pierna. Claro que lo que más la exaltó no fue ni esa acción ni su inapropiada, pero inevitable, reacción sino la divertida mirada que le dedicó Shego antes de centrar su atención en los dichosos papeles.

La pelirroja, tratando de controlar su ahora agitada respiración por culpa de la excitación que recorría todo su cuerpo, trató de echar un vistazo a los papeles que Shego sí fue capaz de mover con el pie para poder leerlos. _Shego, can she do anything now?_ Por lo menos podrían quitarse de en medio el asunto este de los papeles que se sacó Shego inesperadamente.

―(¿Shego?)― la llamó Kim sin obtener ningún sonido ahogado por respuesta. Entonces trató de mirarla lo mejor posible y sintió un agujero en el estómago al ver el rostro de ¿incredulidad, pánico? que mostraba Shego―. (¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿qué son esos papeles, Shego?)

_No puede ser cierto. Ese idiota de Drakken no se habría atrevido a hacer algo así en toda su vida, ni siquiera si el mundo se encontrase a punto de venirse abajo. No, él no podría hacerlo_― pero por mucho que se lo repitiese no podía negar la situación en la que se encontraba―_. ¡Esta me la pagarás y con intereses! Mira que no avisarme de lo qué se trataba._

Sin decir ni una palabra, en realidad sin tratar de farfullarla incomprensiblemente, Shego logró dirigir aquellos papeles para que Kim pudiera leerlos directamente. Algo que hizo por la manera en que el color de su rostro… ¿iba en aumento? Pero antes de que pudiera expresar lo que pensaba de toda esta nueva situación un sonido captó la atención de ambas muchachas pero solamente una de ellas fue completamente consciente de lo qué se trataba y actuó a consciencia.

A pesar de la situación, y postura, en la que se encontraban Shego logró lanzarse hacia atrás, levantando a Kim en el proceso, para rodar por el suelo de una manera no muy segura, debido a las ligaduras, pero logrando _rodar_ aunque fuera a golpes hasta terminar tras una mesa tumbada de lado a causa de la pelea previa que mantuvieron las dos rivales.

_―"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"―_ esa voz resultaba inconfundible y tanto Kim como Shego se percataron de quien se encontraba en estos momentos en la gran pantalla de comunicaciones de la guarida_―. "¿Shego? Ehm, ¿Kim Possible? ¿No hay nadie?"_

¡El Dr. Drakken! Y por mucho que necesitasen ayuda ninguna de las dos chicas parecían muy dispuestas a mostrarse tal y como se encontraban en estos momentos ante él. Sobre todo porque Shego sabía muy bien que toda esta absurda situación había sido provocada por Drakken.

Kim y Shego se encontraban tumbadas de costado en el suelo y por lo que la pelirroja podía ver en el rostro de su némesis supo que no iban a tener otra salida que cumplir con lo que habían leído porque, de lo contrario, no podrían liberarse sin la ayuda de alguien más. Un alguien que las vería en la situación tan _delicada_ en la que se encontraban.

_―"Supongo que habrán terminado de pelearse y se marcharon pero entonces, ¿por qué no me ha llamado Shego? Una cosa es que ya no trabajemos juntos pero si aceptó en hacerme este favor bien podría molestarse en llamar, ¿no?"―_ de fondo se pudo escuchar alguien hablándole a Drakken_―. "Sí, ahora mismo voy, Vivienne"_― pudieron escucharse unas ligeras risas femeninas_―. "Como le gusta que la llame así… ¡Iiiiiih!"_

El rostro de Drakken cubrió toda la pantalla, y esta casi cubría toda la pared, cuando se pegó a ella con sus ojos fijos en un punto concreto de la guarida. Por alguna razón estaba sudando copiosamente.

_―"¿Qué hace abierta? No será que Shego o Kim Possible… ¿hayan podido ver lo que guardaba en su interior?"_

Kim no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al darse cuenta de que Drakken estaba hablando de la caja negra y de lo que allí dentro se encontraba… ¡y que ahora mismo llevaba puesto junto a Shego! Pero si esto fuera así, ¿para qué querría Drakken…? No, mejor no preguntárselo porque las pesadillas no tendrían fin, a lo que había que sumar el de dónde lo sacó o con quien… ¿Vivienne como Dr. Vivian Francis Porter? Lo dicho, mejor no pensar en esas cuestiones.

_―"Será mejor aprovechar que no está ni Shego o Kim Possible para ir a recuperar…"_

_ ―"¿Doctor? Ya estoy preparada para mi examen completo."_

Drakken ni se molestó en darse la vuelta para encarar a Vivian quien podía verse en la pantalla al fondo del cuarto justo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

_―"¿Examen? Eh, sí, sí… puedes ir cogiendo bolígrafo y papel y sentándote a la mesa que yo…"_

Las risas de Vivian finalmente le hicieron volverse con cierta curiosidad.

_―"No se trata de ese tipo de exámenes, Doctor."_

Vivian dejó caer su camisón de encaje para dejar a la vista su escultural cuerpo completamente desnudo salvo por unas medias de rejilla y un liguero a juego de color azul celeste a juego con el color de piel de Drakken a quien se le pudo escuchar como se le dislocó la mandíbula.

_―"Supongo que 'eso' no irá a ninguna parte"―_ murmuró Drakken para sí mismo_―. "Está bien, espero que te hayas aprendido bien la lección desde la última vez porque hoy vamos a profundizar hasta el fondo."_

Lo último que las dos muchachas pudieron escuchar, además del suspiro fantasioso por parte de la Dr. Vivian, era el sonido que hacía la cremallera de Drakken al bajársela.

―(Tendré pesadillas el resto de mi vida)― se lamentó Kim poniendo mala cara.

―(Bienvenida a mi vida, princess)― a pesar de las circunstancias, y de lo que estaban viviendo, Shego no podía evitar meterse con Kim.

La voz amordazada de Shego le hizo recordar a Kim no solamente la situación en la que se encontraban sino lo que parecía ser la única manera de salir de ella. Y cuando se dice "de ella" quería decir del aparato sadomaso en el que se encontraba apresada junto a su ¿enemiga? En verdad iban a tener que clarificar cuál era el tipo de relación que gastaban ahora entre ellas. Situación aparte, por supuesto.

―(¿Estás segura de esto, Shego?)

No necesitaba que le aclarase la pregunta porque no podía estar refiriéndose, porque llamar hablar a esos sonidos ahogados sería decir mucho, a otra cosa ya que no había nada más para tratar entre ellas dos. O por lo menos así lo pensaba Shego.

―(Tú misma has leído las instrucciones de este aparato, pumpkin.)

Sí, las había leído, aunque fuera rápido y por encima, para ser consciente de que no había ninguna otra manera para librarse de este aparato sin que una tercera persona cortase las ligaduras. Y como sabía que esa era la única salida que tenían solamente quedaba una única pregunta para hacer.

―(¿Cómo empezamos?)

Por lo menos el ligero rubor que pudo entrever en las mejillas de Shego le ofreció algo de alivio a Kim porque incluso alguien como Shego se sentía algo nerviosa con toda esta situación. Porque ese rubor quería decir que estaba nerviosa, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser eso porque de no ser así, ¿qué podría significar si no? ¿Excitación?

_Deberías haber dejado de pensar hace un rato, Kim_― se amonestó la pelirroja al sentir como su rubor se acentuaba con aquella línea de pensamientos.

―(Cerrando los ojos, princess.)

Y Kim, cogiendo aire, y valor, cerró los ojos y que fuera lo que quisiera ser.

Aunque en un principio lo único que podía sentir era como le latía con fuerza su corazón contra el pecho, pronto sintió el ligero movimiento pélvico realizado por Shego con el que empezó a frotar su sexo contra el de Kim. La sensación fue in crescendo logrando acelerarle la respiración, lo que resultaba un fastidio por culpa de la mordaza que llevaba puesto y que la obligaba a respirar únicamente por la nariz para evitar ahogamientos. Eso sí, el sonido que no pudo evitar emitir por la boca fueron unos sutiles gemidos de placer que empezaron a ser emitidos consecuentemente con aquella sumamente agradable ficción sobre, no solamente su sexo, sino también su clítoris.

Kim podía sentir todo su cuerpo calentándose, como gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por él y unas cegadoras explosiones de luz blanquecina estallaban ante sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Finalmente no pudo resistirlo durante mucho más tiempo y su cuerpo empezó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo que había impuesto Shego. Podía sentir como su excitación alcanzaba unas cuotas jamás sentidas anteriormente, casi como si estuvieran duplicadas pudiendo sentirlas al mismo tiempo. No fue de extrañar que su cuerpo terminase por quebrarse alcanzando su clímax en un tiempo record.

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron de manera exagerada pero no por aquel disfrutable orgasmo sino porque Shego no se había detenido una vez lo había alcanzado. Todo lo contrario pues pareció redoblar sus esfuerzos llevando a Kim, una vez más, a un nuevo clímax con el que logró que se viniera con fuerza teniendo su primera eyaculación con la que empapó el sexo de su némesis.

―Holy Fuck!

Kim no pudo evitar que se le escapase semejante comentario mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento encogida sobre sí misma sintiendo como sus jugos se deslizaban por entre sus muslos… ¡Un (fucking) momento!… ¿Había podido hablar sin problemas?

―Debo admitir que me pone cachonda escucharte decir guarradas, princess.

La voz de Shego hizo que Kim alzase la vista para encontrársela de pie quitándose aquel conjunto sadomaso mientras desperezaba su cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que le resultaba imposible apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo mientras lo estaba contorneando de aquella manera… ¡completamente desnuda!

_Natural green indeed!_

―¿Cómo?― fue lo único que logró decir, preguntar, Kim una vez removió la ball gag de su boca―. No lo entiendo.

―Oh, sí que lo haces, cupcake― le aseguró Shego guiñándole un ojo―. Lo único que falta es que termines por aceptarlo.

Vale, sí que era cierto que sabía muy bien cómo se habían logrado liberar pero tampoco es que le costase a Shego ser algo más… ¿en serio? Que estamos hablando de Shego, por supuesto que hará todo lo posible para complicárselo todo y tener algo de diversión a su cuenta… y al de sus sonrosadas mejillas. No teniendo que estar hablando únicamente de su rostro.

Shego había recogido su catsuit del suelo dispuesta a vestirse para poder largarse de aquí, de una manera mucho menos exhibicionista por su parte, pero solamente pudo sacudirle el polvo antes de que la agarrasen de la muñeca obligándola a darse la vuelta para encarar a una más que decidida, porque eso era lo que reflejaban aquellos intensos ojos esmeralda, Kim Possible.

―Oh, ¿quieres añadir algo más, princess?

Acorralando a Shego contra una columna pegó su cuerpo presionando sus púberes pechos contra los generosos pechos de su némesis mientras deslizaba su mano libre sobre aquel vientre plano para terminar por hacerla desaparecer entre las torneadas piernas de la morena. El suspiro que le llegó a arrancar dejó bien claro que la había cogido por sorpresa, del todo.

Los labios de Kim recorrían el rastro dejado por la punta de su lengua en el cuello de Shego mientras sus dedos acariciaban aquel húmedo sexo antes de atacarle la boca en el momento en que le introdujo un par de dedos arrancándole un gemido de gusto. Sus lenguas se enredaban sinuosamente haciéndolas gemir ahogadamente en la boca ajena sin que los movimientos de aquellos dos dedos en el interior del sexo de Shego se aminorasen, más bien todo lo contrario, sumándole las caricias que recibía el hinchado clítoris gracias al pulgar de la pelirroja.

Cayendo por el cuerpo de Shego alcanzó sus pechos a los que su lengua recorrió antes de atrapar buenas porciones en su boca para succionárselos. Su lengua sacudía aquellos pezones erectos enroscándola y atrapándolos entre sus labios para chupárselos.

Aquellas sensaciones resultaban ser tan intensas, o incluso superiores, a las que había logrado provocar Shego usando aquel extraño conjunto sadomaso. El punto culminante llegó cuando empezó a rozarle ese punto clave, aunque no con "C" sino con "G", terminando por llevarla a su éxtasis.

―¡Kimmie!

Un clímax que no tardó mucho más en ser conjunto puesto que Kim había llevado la mano de Shego que tenía sujeta a su propia entrepierna donde la hundió en su empapado sexo para que también pudiera darle esas mismas sensaciones.

―¡Shego!

Kim terminó apoyándose contra el cuerpo sudoroso de Shego, aunque el suyo propio andaba igual de húmedo, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón de Shego reverberar contra su propio pecho.

―Vente conmigo, Shego― le pidió Kim antes de percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo conscientemente aunque no se esperó que Shego se riera sin malicia ante su petición―. ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido?

―Que eso ya lo hice, princess― le respondió con aquella sonrisa que lograba desarmar a Kim―. ¿O no acabo de 'venirme' contigo hace nada?

Las mejillas de Kim se encendieron parejas al color de su cabello.

―No me estaba refiriendo a ello y lo sabes muy bien― se defendió usando un puppy dog pout de baja intensidad. Vamos, un puchero inocente.

Shego enroscó un brazo en la cintura de Kim para sujetarla y mantenerla pegada contra ella disfrutando de cómo el intenso aroma que desprendía la embargaba por completo.

―Esto no es más que una fase, pumpkin. Lo sé muy bien pues me conozco muy bien el capítulo aunque en realidad me sé todo el libro.

Kim se apartó de Shego ofendida y ligeramente molesta.

―¡No es ninguna fase!― le replicó irritada.

―Tu bufón diría lo contrario, princess.

Aquello no logró hacer callar a Kim.

―No le digas así, Shego. No debería tener que recordarte que fue Ron quien te salvó, nos salvó… bueno, salvó todo el mundo para ser exactos.

Shego rodó los ojos nada impresionada, aunque cuando lo vio en directo sí que lo estuvo por la novedad del momento, por supuesto.

―Eso sucede cuando tu poder es uno místico que no tiene posibilidad alguna de hacer que el mundo arda hasta las cenizas― murmuró para sí misma aunque parecía ser que no se le escapó a Kim que mostró un rostro confuso por lo que Shego decidió cambiar de tema―. Cosas mías, princess.

Sí, en realidad había un tema que interesaba más a Kim.

―¿Entonces vendrás conmigo, Shego? Y no debes preocuparte por Ron porque volvemos a ser solamente los mejores amigos.

―¿Se acabó el meterse la lengua en la garganta del otro?― le preguntó Shego solo para provocar un nuevo sonrojo en Kim.

_¡Misión lograda!_

―Sí, lo está. Todo parecía ir bien, en esa parte, hasta que la situación pasó a un tema más profundo, íntimo, donde nos dimos cuenta que solamente éramos buenos amigos― Shego solamente enarcó una ceja―. No fuimos capaces de llegar más lejos, ¿de acuerdo? Se sentía raro, que estaba mal… algo que quedó bien claro cuando bueno, nos tocamos ahí abajo…― un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kim y no del tipo agradable―. Puedo asegurarte que quedó bien definida el tipo de relación que tenemos Ron y yo.

―Bien por ti― le aseguró Shego mientras se vestía su catsuit dejándole bien claro un punto a Kim.

―¿No usas ropa interior?― fue incapaz de contener la pregunta al ver como el traje de Shego se amoldaba a la perfección contra su cuerpo como una segunda piel, o más bien una primera.

Shego le sonrió confiadamente.

―No me irrita si es lo que te estás preguntando― le respondió con tono burlón mientras terminaba de ponerse el catsuit poniendo en orden sus pechos―, ¿o no sentiste lo suave que tengo esa zona en concreto, pumpkin?

Kim se ruborizó adorablemente hasta que se percató de que Shego estaba a punto de marcharse.

―¿Entonces te vas?

El tono de voz de Kim dejaba bien claro que dicha posibilidad la entristecía pero Shego negó con un suspiro de resignación.

―Sabes muy bien que no puedes tomar una decisión como esta en el _calor_ del momento, princess. Tienes tu vida y tienes que ser consciente de cómo se vería afectada y no solamente para ti sino para tus amigos, conocidos y, sobre todo, familiares― Kim estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto pero Shego la instó a seguir en silencio alzando un índice en su dirección―. Sin olvidar que, con respecto a lo que pides, supongo que yo tengo voz y voto.

―Claro, ya lo sé― se defendió Kim―. Por eso te he preguntado si quieres venirte conmigo― le recordó.

―Y yo te he contestado que _eso_ ya lo hice pero, hablando en serio― aunque por verla ruborizarse de aquella manera podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento―, no puedes esperar que tome una decisión tan importante así por las buenas sin pararme a pensármelo seriamente, princess.

Obviamente, y dando por supuesto que fue a causa de la intensidad del momento actual, parecía ser que Kim no lo había pensado así.

―¿Entonces?

―Entonces te vestirás, por mucho que me guste verte al natural supongo que no querrás que el resto del mundo disfrute de tan agradable espectáculo― Kim soltó un gritito de sorpresa antes de abalanzarse sobre su ropa para empezar a vestirse sin dejar de lanzarle acusadoras miradas a una imperturbable Shego que recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja sin vergüenza alguna―, y volverás a tu vida de la misma manera que yo haré lo propio con la mía y luego ya veremos a dónde nos conduce, ¿de acuerdo?

―No― respondió de manera petulante―, pero entiendo lo que quieres decirme así que haré como dices por mucho que no veo la importancia porque sé muy bien lo que quiero― fue diciéndole mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta y se detenía justo frente a Shego―. A ti, Shego.

―Aduladora, princess.

Con una media sonrisa se volvió dispuesta a marcharse hasta que escuchó el gemido de queja por parte de Kim logrando que se detuviera para mirarla por encima del hombro.

―¿Sucede algo?― Kim bajó la mirada, mostrando cierta reticencia a contestarle como de algo de vergüenza, pero le respondió aunque en voz bastante apagada―. ¿Podrías repetirlo para aquellos que no tenemos superoído?

―Solo decía si podías, no sé, ¿uno como despedida?

Shego sintió como se le inflamaba el pecho ante la dulce actitud por parte de Kim. Cómo no quererla. Algo así era totalmente imposible.

―No una despedida, kimmie― le replicó Shego alzándole el rostro para poder mirarla a esos ojos esmeralda tan brillantes como los suyos propios―. Solamente es un hasta luego.

El beso fue suave pero intenso, con las manos de Kim apoyadas contra el pecho de Shego de manera natural, y no para sobarle las tetas, pero poco a poco iba ganando en intensidad que, irremediablemente, parecía estar a punto de desembocarlas a algo mucho menos inocente y más…

_―¡Qué bonito!_

Aquella inesperada voz hizo que ambas chicas se separasen de inmediato para volverse hacia el origen de dicha voz para encontrarse la enorme pantalla encendida nuevamente en donde podía verse a un enormemente sorprendido Drakken, completamente sin palabras, junto a una risueña Dr. Vivian.

_―Oh, por favor. Que nuestra presencia no os interrumpa―_ les dijo Vivian con una amplia y cómplice sonrisa_―. Podéis continuar._

Kim y Shego se miraron por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y tomar direcciones opuestas.

―Ya nos veremos, Shego.

―Sí, seguro que sí, princess. Pero no aguantes la respiración hasta entonces… o te quedará un color idéntico al del Dr. D.

Vivian las vio desaparecer de su vista de manera que se volvió para mirar a un boquiabierto Drakken al que le pellizcó la mejilla cariñosamente para luego darle un beso.

_―No te preocupes, Doctor. A mí me entusiasma el color azul._

―――――

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el encuentro que Kim había tenido, a tantos niveles, con Shego en la antigua base del Dr. Drakken y no había escuchado nada con respecto a su ladrona favorita desde entonces. Ni una palabra, para bien o para mal.

Aunque ahora mismo fuera una universitaria eso no quería decir que fuera a dejar de hacer aquello que le gustaba y entretenía, por mucho que tantas asignaturas como su vida fuera del campus, la lucha contra el crimen sobre todo pues de vida privada carecía bastante, le cogieran bastantes horas del día. Por eso mismo se había apuntado a las pruebas de cheerleader que, como no podía ser de otra forma, había logrado superar y con nota ganándose, para su propia sorpresa y alegría del resto de sus compañeras, el puesto de capitana aunque lo hubiera rechazado en primer lugar por respecto a la actual capitana a quien no le importó ceder su puesto a la mismísima Kim Possible. Aunque, en cierto sentido, fuera aprovecharse de su nombre y fama Kim aceptó finalmente pues le agradaba poder tener algo de su pasado en su vida presente aunque solamente fuera el ser cheerleader.

No sintió que algo fuera mal o, por lo menos, fuera de lo normal hasta que abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándosela completamente a oscuras y que, por alguna razón, coincidió con un _apagón_ que dejó el pasillo en idéntico estado de penumbra.

Un sonido llamó la atención de Kim tanto por escucharlo como porque no le resultaba nada desconocido, sobre todo por haberlo escuchado recientemente en su entrenamiento.

―Así que tienes unos pompones de reserva.

Aquella voz era inconfundible.

―¿Shego?― y cuando el fulgor verde del poder de la muchacha la iluminó tumbada sobre la cama de Kim quedó del todo confirmado―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Pues parece ser que recibiendo una bienvenida muy poco entusiasta, princess. Por lo que recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro quedamos en que nos volveríamos a ver nuevamente, ¿o estoy equivocada?

Kim negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

―No, claro que no pero, bueno, como hacía diecinueve días desde entonces y no supe nada de ti, hasta ahora…

Shego se tumbó boca arriba en la cama apoyando el pompón sobre su pecho.

―Es que no ha sido hasta ahora que… necesito un lugar donde esconderme durante un tiempo para esperar a que amaine la marejada.

Aquello no le sonaba nada bien a Kim quien entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella para evitar que semejante conversación pudiera llegar a ser escuchada por alguien más.

―¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Shego?

A pesar de la falta de luz, o por la manera en que el rostro de Shego se veía iluminado con el fulgor de su poder, estaba claro que su cara reflejaba la falsa inocencia de su voz.

―¿Por qué he tenido que haber hecho algo malo, pumpkin? Cierto que me he ganado una buena, mala, fama pero no por ello siempre tengo que ser culpable de…

―¿Eres culpable?― le interrumpió Kim cruzándose de brazos.

La creciente sonrisa de Shego era suficiente respuesta pero, a pesar de ello, le ofreció una de viva voz.

―Si por culpable quieres decir que le puse _"el conjunto"_ acompañado de un synthodrone de lo más, digamos que, _'afectuoso'_ pues entonces sí, soy culpable.

Shego logró decirlo todo sin reírse aunque una vez lo hubo confesado rompió a carcajadas que muy pronto fueron acompañadas por las de Kim quien, a pesar de encontrarlo divertido, no se atrevía a pensar en ello por el daño que semejantes imágenes pudiera provocarle a su joven mente.

―Supongo que no puedo considerarte culpable por ese motivo― admitió Kim secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que llegaron a brotarle de la risa.

―¿No? Pues es una lástima porque venía con ganas de ser _'castigada'_ por ti, princess.

Shego apagó su poder dejando completamente a oscuras el cuarto y cuando volvió a 'encenderse', con ambas manos, se encontraba arrodillada sentada sobre sus talones con el pompón descansando sobre su regazo. Los ojos de Kim no pudieron evitar recorrer el cuerpo que se mostraba ante ella en toda su desnudez dejándola sin aliento.

―Pero yo soy más de premios, Shego― logró decir a duras penas con voz fogosa.

―Then cheering me, kimmie.

No hubo que decírselo dos veces antes de que Kim empezase una sencilla rutina en la que dejaba bien patente la flexibilidad de su cuerpo para luego empezar a moverlo sinuosamente más que siguiendo una música en su cabeza era las caricias de aquellas cálidas manos quienes la obligaban a moverse.

Pisándose los talones se quitó las zapatillas que arrojó a un lado del cuarto, y dando gracias porque el uniforme no llevase, con este conjunto, unas medias pues esto le acortaba el tiempo para desvestirse. Dándole la espalda a Shego se subió el top dejando claro que, casi como costumbre por su parte, no llevaba sujetador de ningún tipo. Aunque habría que aclarar que venía de terminar el entrenamiento por lo que no tenía ninguna necesidad de llevarlo considerando que venía a su cuarto. Mirando por encima de su hombro le lanzó el top a la cara de Shego quien lo interceptó antes de que le alcanzase aunque para ello tuviera que apagar una mano evitando reducir a cenizas el top.

―Diría que estamos traviesas hoy, pumpkin.

Cuando volvió a encender su mano se encontró con una perfecta visión de Kim inclinada hacia delante de manera que la falda se le levantaba ofreciéndole un buen primer plano de las braguitas, inocentemente blancas, que llevaba puestas mientras se bajaba la falda hasta dejarla caer a sus tobillos. Sacó un pie pero con el otro las izó alzando el pie a la altura de su cabeza para que, cuando la bajó de golpe, poder lanzárselas a la cara de Shego que, una vez más, volvió a atraparlas apagando en esta ocasión su otra mano.

―Oh, pícara. No puedo esperar por el gran final, princess.

Cuando encendió su mano Kim volvía a estar inclinada pero, en esta ocasión, lo estaba hacia delante ofreciéndole a Shego un perfecto plano de sus pechos mientras iba bajándose las braguitas manteniendo las piernas bien juntas. Con cuidado se quitó de encima quedándoselas en la mano y haciéndolas girar despreocupadamente mientras parecía pensar qué hacer con ellas. De pronto se le escaparon, o eso pareció, de manera que volaron en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Shego.

―¡Oops!― soltó Kim inocentemente pero sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno tapándose la boca con una mano.

Shego saltó de la cama quedando de pie ante Kim.

―Ya te daré yo "¡Oops!" a ti, pumpkin.

No era una advertencia sino una promesa.

―¿Por qué estás aquí, Shego?― le preguntó Kim deteniendo aquel avance por parte de la morena―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―A ti, Kim.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

―Aduladora― susurró antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los de Shego en un dulce pero intenso beso.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.


End file.
